Love is a Battlefield
by ArcherGirl12
Summary: Annabeth has a crush on Percy but when a new girl named Rachel comes to her school, Rachel competes with Annabeth for Percy. Who will Percy ask to the halloween dance? Rachel or Annabeth? What if Rachel wins and Annabeth loses?
1. Chapter 1

Love is a Battlefield  
Annabeth's POV  
"Hey Silena!" I greeted my best friend. "How was your weekend?" "I went shopping and I babysat my cousin." Silena answered. "Which cousin?" "The bratty one." "Oh." The bell rang. "Okay students, please take a seat. We will take attendance before the announcements start." said Mr. Brunner, our homeroom teacher. Once we were all seated the teacher started the attendance. Names were called but one name always appealed to me. "Percy Jackson." Mr. Brunner called out. "Here." declared Percy. I glanced back at him when the teacher said his name. Percy Jackson is my crush, he has been since fourth grade back in elementary school. He might like me back since were friends but I don't know. Mr. Brunner finally finished the attendance. Just then, a red headed girl walked into class. Mr. Brunner introduced her. "What a pleasant surprise! Class, this is your new classmate Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Rachel spoke "Hi." She waved shyly. I guess she seemed like a nice person. "Please take a seat Rachel next to Percy over there." The teacher said. A wave of jealousy shot through me. She gets to sit next to him? She'd better not flirt with him! The teacher started teaching us about Greek Mythology. I love greek mythology! "Oh." Rachel interrupts. "Is there a problem Rachel?" asked the teacher. "Well, I already know so much about it." "Then this should be an interesting unit for you." Then he turned his attention to me "Now Annabeth, I know that you know a lot about this subject so can you tell us who the goddess of revenge is?" I hesitated. I knew this, I just forgot! Everyone looked at me, waiting for an answer. Ugggh! So much pressure! Was it Nike? Ya, I'll go with that. "The goddess of revenge is ummm... Nike ?" I managed to say. "Actually, no." Rachel said "Nike is the goddess of victory. Nemesis is the goddess of revenge." she corrected me, flashing a smile. "Great job Rachel! That is correct!" Mr. Brunner beamed at Rachel. Ugggh! I knew that! Why did I forget that! Then I heard whispers "OMG, Rachel is so smart!" "She's so pretty!" "She might be smarter than Annabeth!" Anger boiled inside of me. My hands clenched my desk tightly. The teacher continued with the lesson but I could hardly pay attention. Rachel was whispering to Percy and giggling. Oh, so now she's "smarter" than me and she's flirting with Percy! This cannot get any better! I thought sarcastically. But turns out that it did get a lot worse. "For this project you will have to make a project on a god with a partner." Everyone murmured excitedly. "With assigned partners." Everyone grumbles. "Okay so..." The teacher announced the partners and guess what? My partner is stinkin' Rachel.

**Hi guys! I hoped that you liked the story. To those who like Rachel, I'm sorry that I'm making her the bad guy here but I needed a character to compete for Percy against Annabeth and Rachel was a possible love interest for Percy besides Annabeth in the series. Anyway, please review! ~ArcherGirl12**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

"So she flirts with Percy and might possibly be smarter than you?" Thalia asked me after I told her about Rachel. We were at our lockers, getting our stuff for our next few classes. "Yeah, pretty much." I answered. The bell rang. "Well, we better get to class. see you at lunch." Thalia said, walking away, "Good luck with Rachel." I closed my locker and to my next class. A few minutes later, I entered the gym after changing into my gym clothes. A volleyball net was set up in the middle of the gym. Everyone was changed in their gym clothes, talking to their friends. A whistle blew, it was the gym teacher's, Mr. Soldierman or as he liked to be called by his first name, Ares and the talking stopped. "Okay you little punks," he yelled, "Line up in front of me so I can pick the teams!" All of us lined up quickly in front of Ares. He chose the teams immediately after we lined up and I guess that my team wasn't bad. Plus, Rachel wasn't on my team. On my team there was Travis, Katie, Frank and Hazel. But on the other team there was Ethan, Luke, Silena, Percy and Rachel. I looked at our chances, Travis is okay, Katie is okay, Frank is good at aim but a little clumsy and Hazel is good at serving but bad at hitting the ball with her fingertips. For the other team, Ethan and Luke are jocks so their really good at sports, Silena is okay, Percy is good, but I don't know about Rachel though. It was a 40% chance that we would win. So we started the game, we started with the volleyball first. Hazel served the ball and it went over the net. Ethan hit it and it went over to our side. I ran forward and got it over on their side. Rachel surged forward and it hit her right in the face. "Ow!" she screamed and fell to the ground, a little too dramatically. She's up to something, I thought. Then, Percy rushed forward to help her up. "Are you okay?" Percy asked her. "Not really, my face really hurts." she groaned. "Bring her to the nurse's office Jackson." Ares ordered Percy. They walked out of the doors of the gym, Rachel leaning against percy for support. Then Ares glared at me. "And you! Go to the office!" Ares demanded. So I went to the office. After I got there, I explained what had happened in the gym and Principal Zeus luckily let me go. The nurse's office was beside the office so I went inside to see Rachel. When I got in I saw Percy holding ice to her forehead, the nurse wasn't there at the moment. "Hi Rachel, I'm sorry that the ball hit you in the face." I apologized to her. "That's okay." Rachel answered, smiling sweetly. "Hey Percy, can you go and get me some more ice from the cafeteria please?" After Percy left to get some ice, Rachel turned to me. "Actually, it's not okay. You just want Percy to yourself but he's mine so back off!" she yelled in my face. I didn't even flinch. She didn't scare me and who does she thinks she is? She just got here today and she's acting like she owns this school. "Why should I?" I asked, my intense, grey eyes focused on her emerald green ones. "Because you should, dumb blonde." she said. "You hardly even know me, how could you call me that?" I questioned. "I could already tell that you're dumb because you can't take a hint that you should back off." Just then, Percy walked in, unaware of the thick tension in the room. He put the ice gently onto Rachel's forehead. "Thanks." Rachel said to Percy, batting her eyelashes. "Um... you're welcome." he responded a little awkwardly. You're creeping him out Rachel. "I have to go to my next class, bye." I walked out of the nurse's office, glaring at Rachel as I passed her.


End file.
